A Gathering of Adventurers
Our story begins as we follow the adventures of a group of friends in a quest to find new lands, experiences, and epic journeys! ''Stroud’s Message Three adventurers by the name of Cire, Pricilla, and Valeria all receive an urgent message from their shared mentor's wife to come together. The three adventurers encounter each other outside an old building and after much hesitation, introduce themselves. Cire, a human ranger, is dedicated to preserving nature. Pricilla, an elven cleric, puts her faith into protecting the weak from harm. Valeria or Val, an eladrin warlock, uses powerful spells and curses against her enemies. The three discern that they all shared the same mentor and that they were called for an important reason. But before much else could be decided, an old woman approached them from inside the house introducing herself as Douven Stroud's wife. She tells the adventurers that her husband was captured and needed to be rescued. Being faithful to their old mentor, the three embark on a journey to Winterhaven where he was last seen. Safe Haven On their way to Winterhaven, they encountered a young half-elf girl being attacked by a group of Kobolds. After fending off the attackers and carrying the child to Winterhaven, they discover that this child is Douven Stroud’s current mentee, a wizard by the name of Megara. Puzzled about this turn of events, Cire, Pricilla, and Val went into town to find answers as well as to stock up on supplies. The group receives a tip that Douven Stroud was last seen heading toward an excavation site not too far off from Winterhaven. After a night’s rest, the group heads off to the dig site. Troubled Bones King's Road, just outside the walls of Winterhaven, leads to an old excavation site where Douven Stroud was last seen. Along the road the adventurers are ambushed by a larger and stronger group of Kobolds. After dispatching of these somewhat tougher adversaries, the group continued to the site. But before they left, Val picked up a necklace worn by one of the slain Kobolds. At the site, they encountered Agrid, a dwarf that headed the operations at the excavation site. But before long, the dwarf and other workers within the area ambushed the group. After a grueling battle, Cire, Pricilla, Megara, and Val overcame the attackers. After which, the dwarf's attempt to flee was cut short by Valeria. His final words were "Kalarel, I have failed you." before being captured by the group for questioning. After a bit of looting and gathering their wits, the adventurers notice a knocking along the boxes strewn across the excavation site. Within the rubble and to their relief, they saw their old mentor bound by rope. After cutting his binds, Douven explained the situation to them and that he was captured most likely for his knowledge of ruins and artifacts. Kobold Encampment'' On the arrival to Winterhaven, the townspeople seemed dreary and nervous about something. After handing over the captured dwarf to the Winterhaven regular guard, they were told to see Lord Padraig about getting the information they sought. When the group eventually got an audience with Padraig, he told them that Kobolds have been making more frequent attacks on his town for provisions and food. This worried him because the Kobolds in this area were not known to make such frequent attacks. Thinking that more answers could be found and of course seeking a reward, the group headed toward the last known Kobold encampment to help Lord Padraig deal with this problem. The adventurers eventually found and ambushed these Kobolds. Unsure of what to do next, the group headed back into town to rest. The next morning, Cire, Pricilla, Megara, and Val decide to once again try to find the Kobold lair. To their surprise, the lair was right behind the waterfall at the end of river. However due to the night before, the Kobolds were ready, waiting for their attackers. As the group entered the waterfall and fought their way through the Kobolds, a large dragonborn who called himself Iron Tooth emerged to fight the adventurers. The group managed to corner and dispatch of Iron Tooth with his last words being "Kalarel, I have failed you." This recurring name, Kalarel, began to strike a chord with everyone as a figure of interest. Back at Winterhaven, the group explained the situation and collected their reward and thanks from Lord Padraig. He then tells them to visit Valthrun the Prescient as he might know of the name Kalarel. At Valthrun's Tower the group explains to Valthrun of the strange happenings around the town as well as the recent attacks. He then notices the necklace Val had been wearing from the earlier Kobold encounter. The group is then told this is a charm of Lord Orcus, the demon prince. He then tells the tale of the Keep on the Shadowfell and how it might be related to the recent troubles the town has been enduring. In search of more answers, Cire, Pricilla, and Val agree to travel to the keep while Megara stayed behind. Before they set off on their journey, Valthrun tells them they will need special items to enter the keep that can be found at the Temple of Bahamut. Category:Epic Chronicles